Talk:Masanori Kawahiru
Masanori's stats Having read through this article several times (due to me being an edit stalker when rp'ing someone), I've realized that you have overestimated Masanori's abilities. Njalm pointed out to me that many characters stats are much higher than they actually appear to be, and Masanori's fall into this category as well. Therefore, this is what I think should be his stats. Whether or not you choose to use these is entirely up to you, but I expect an excellent reason for why they should remain as is. This character belongs more to Sei as in the trivia. He never has any real time to make new characters from a starting point and advance them like with Kamui and Seirietou. So last year 2010 I made his Masanori Kawahiru for him to use as a xmas gift. Normally all I was going to do was ust make his appearance, personality, history, powers & abilities not his zanpakuto. But he kepting sayin its my article too. So when I gave him a unique Zanpakuto, I made sure to make him strong enough to be able to rightfully have it. Now I respect your opinion greatly that there are too many characters, with too high of battles. But I am firm, collected, and content that I will keep his battle data at his current level. Finally I use the battle chart data from the Bleach canon wiki. As the one you and several others are using are the one from Naruto. Use any chart it doesn't affect me, but the Bleach charts were only made for the canon captains in Bleach. And everything is worked into mutiples of 10s as no character has anything like 75. But that is only what I see and I do see why this battle chart is better than the old one, but I will stick with the old one.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :One, I would hardly define your reply as an "excellent reason." Two, just 'cause a person has a unique zanpakutō doesn't mean that they need to be the strongest characters on a sight. I mean, Naishō Kawahiru and Shiba Zhijun, both incredibly powerful shinigami, have very unique types of zanpakutō, but their base total stats are less than 560. Three, the chart has nothing to do with this discussion, so why was it even mentioned? Plus, you don't have an image for your battle stats, so the "(top right), (bottom center), etc." are essentially useless. Four, Just 'cause the Captain's never had a stats with a five at the end doesn't mean it can't exist. Five, I expect a better reason for why you choose not to use the stats I presented, since I saw no reasoning in the least. I still respect your stands, but I am firm about this. If you dislike it than just don't roleplay with him.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I never said that he was overpowered or anything like that, I just don't see your reason. If you give me a legitimate reason, maybe I'll be more incline to back off. I have been working on Masanori since before xmas in 2010 so at least I didn't make him yesterday like he is today. Aside from that I have changed his zanpakuto and battle data many times from then. It wasn't until I made Philosophy and gave him the later's type that I have used him in roleplaying. I am sorry if it seems weird, unusual, ambiguous, etc but I am keeping him as is.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Honestly Koukishi, don't force your opinion on TD - while its great that you've adopted the same grid that me and Void use, and follow Voids reasoning; TD5 is very adamant about this and if he wants his character to have stats of 580, then let him! Stats are ambigeous - Hiroya was capable of fighting two very powerful Shinigami with 550 in stats each as opposed to his own 545 and still have the advantage! This is FANON - our own Quadrumvirate characters are all MUCH stronger than Masanori is so we least of all can make a statement here. Njalm2 22:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I was not forcing my opinion on him, but when people don't give me a legitimate reasoning for not taking advice from me, or anyone for that matter, I get pissy. It irks me to no end when people just say "I just want to keep it how it is." That there is a huge middle finger to me. It's like you don't think I'm competent enough to know what I'm talking about. And that is why I was so forceful about getting a real answer. : :If I was trying to do something like say f*** you I would just say it. I STILL respect your stands, reasoning, and they do make sense. However being forceful with a reason isn't showing the other user respect. That would be like if I found something on one of your characters that I found that "could" be change and told and this is your comment in a past post "If you give me a legitimate reason, maybe I'll be more incline to back off." Now I have taken your arguement under advicement and in my new characters I will use this new battle data grading system. : The Twilight of Your Despair 23:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Template Pic Need Fixing Can someone please fix the template to show the pic please.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Unless you specify the name of the picture in question I can't, as searching trough 10,000 pictures without any such knowledge is like searching for the well-known needle in the haystack. Master N 07:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC)